One of the first activities undertaken when setting up a home is the personalization of the home by selecting various home furnishings. These home furnishings provide the resident an opportunity to express their artistic and stylistic preferences through artwork, color combinations, and furniture. Consistent with this trend, many people continue their artistic expressions into their bathrooms. For example, some people like to decorate their bathrooms with a theme such as clowns, cows or other farm animals, balloons, or other objects or subjects.
Unfortunately, there are few accessories available to change the appearance of a toilet. Currently available accessories include placing a sock-type decorative cover over a spare toilet paper roll on the lid of the toilet tank to disguise the spare roll. Even more common is the bath floor-matte, which is often shaped to contour the base of the toilet, and may provide cushion the feet of the toilet user. There is also the option of putting a cover on the toilet seat lid or a cover over the toilet tank itself. None of these presently available accessories provide for the customization of the flushing handle.